Furnish all necessary personnel, labor, facilities, equipment, material, supplies, and other such resources that may be required to provide neuropathology support to the Brain Tumor Study Group. The Neuropathology Coordinating Center will process and report the diagnosis from the surgery slides of approximately 360 and the autopsy slides and specimens from forty brain tumor patients yearly. In addition, the Neuropathology Coordinating Center should plan for one requested study yearly. These studies would utilize the pathology material already reviewed and would correlate various neuropathologic parameters of the brain tumor patient with various treatment aspects. Possible studies might include: evaluation of the effect of radiation therapy on normal and malignant brain tissue; correlation of histology with CT scan findings; changes in neuropathologic features between protocols; neuropathologic factors which may predict survival or treatment effects; etc.